ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Chains That Bind Us
Crystals *Having just reached Rank 8, I had to trade 5 stacks of crystals to gain access to this mission. Fiorenzo 19:01, 18 November 2007 (UTC) *I traded 4 stacks of crystals and a single for next mission to appear. --Aleckszander 01:46, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *4 stacks + 11 crystals here. Natsuchii 22:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) *In case no one has yet to notice, you get a different amount of rank points for different crystals. The amount you get seems to be related to the price of the crystals when you sell them to an NPC. Dark and light crystals give the most rank point and these NPC for 80 gil each. Lightning and Ice crystals give less then dark and light crystals but more then fire, wind, water, and earth crystals. These NPC for 30 gil each. Fire, wind, water, and earth crystals give the least amount of rank points and these only sell to NPC's for 15 gil. So the number of crystals you have to trade to get a mission depend entirely and what crystals you are trading. Unless the person posting the comment only traded the lowest value crystals (hence took the most amount of trades possible) I don't think it should be posted on the mission pages. This goes for all missions, not just Bastok 8-1. FYI, I flaged this mission after trading 2.5 stacks of dark crystals and 1 stack of lightning crystals. --Rusomoso 19:17, 18 February 2008 (UTC) *As of August 2015, I was able to trade only 3 Ice Crystals to get access to this mission after finishing the previous one. --Dmaps (talk) 18:37, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Strategies *Soloed by 94BST/DNC with 2 hour'ed Nazuna. fight was very easy didn't use 1 pet food and Nazuna's hp stayed above 95% the whole fight just had to make sure to fight and snarl the mobs off me at start also Violent Flourish'ed the BLM's aga spells. Fought BLM, PLD, WAR in that order. "Watanuki-Sylph" *Duo'd by a SAM/DRG and SMN/WHM at 75 with 1 lvl 70 Soothing Healer NPC. SMN tried to Sleepga the NMs without luck, SAM 2-houred on BLM mob closing a light SC for 1945 damage. Moved onto PLD while SMN kept WAR busy. One death (SMN) due to petrification but a win and overall easy, fun fight. *Can be trioed with Thf x2 and Whm at level 75. Gather TP from the initial 3 anticans in the room (have to clear anyway) then when ready to pop Whm opens with Elemental Seal Sleepga. One Thf will then Feint the Blm NM and procede with SC to quickly finish it. The thfs can then solo the remaining 2 anticans with the Whm providing support. *A Smn lv75 can solo the blm mob easily. Just make sure that they're lv75 and have YYR and SMN doublet. *Trioed by 75SAM/NIN, 75MNK/NIN, 66BLM/WHM. Keep war mob slept (open up the fight with an elemental seal Sleep II) while the SAM waste the BLM with solo light skill chain and move to the war mob right away, the MNK soloed the pld mob. Be wary of the war mob's Mighty Strikes, high accuracy and very deadly damage. Easy fight, no food, SAM 2 houred. *Duo'd by a Sam/Nin and Rdm/Blm both with low lvl soothing healer NPCs. NPC didnt contribute to fight much at all, but gave sam 2x Cure IV and Rdm 1 Cure IV. Sam built 200+ TP on mobs in room. Rdm ES before popping, and sleepga after pop. Started with BLM. Used Sekkanoki for 2x WS and the 2hr to finish off light SC. Used last 2 ws of 2hr on PLD and then finished off while rdm kited war with bind/gravity when resisted sleep. Very easy this way never got below yellow HP and rdm never had MP issue. *Duoed by BLU75/NIN37 and RDM73/BLM36 with no NPCs. Sleepga landed reliably almost every time without Elemental Seal, using Sheep Song when it failed. Cleared the room to build TP, and killed BLM first, then PLD. We had to rest for MP before fighting the WAR and the other mobs started repopping when we were almost ready, so it may be a good idea to move to the hallway outside at that point or be prepared to deal with links. Savage Blade >> Cannonball for a Light skillchain was very effective, especially with 300% TP on the first mob. The fight was not overly difficult aside from MP troubles between the PLD and WAR, and having a BLM Antican link with the WAR while we were resting. Silenced the BLM during Manafont and slept the WAR during Mighty Strikes, so no issues with 2-hours. *Duoed by two 75 summoners, killed room and hallway rested up mp one smn buffed up with reraise, stoneskin, blink, protect, shell, and casted Ramuh. Pop the ants and let ramuh choose which one he wants and use Thunderspark, make sure you hit all three. Run out of the room and release. Only the ant you bped will be running after you(if its blm run far away to make sure he just doesn't sit there and cast) have the other smn waiting with carby and assault the antican. At this point both of you sneak up and run for the zone the second carby goes out of range retreat him and he will run linking everything else in the way. Carby should survive the entire way back. As soon as he gets to the entrance and you see ants behind him, release, all ants but the NM will deaggro and despawn leaving you with room to carby kite the ant till death. DO NOT BLOODPACT. You want to draw out the fight for as long as possible so the other two nms have a chance to despawn. Assuming the ant you killed outlived its counterparts you can go back to the room and click the ??? for your cutscene. Overblaze *Soloed by RDM/NIN by training all mobs to zone. BLM and PLD NMs will each cast magic, therefore delaying them, leaving you with the WAR alone after you zone back to the caves. Solo WAR and go back to the ??? (make sure 5 mins have passed before killing it). Just need a mule or a friend to help you open weighted doors to get to the ???. *Duo'd with a 75 RDM/BLM and a 75 SAM/WAR. Cleared the room of Anticans and popped the NMs. Elemental Seal + Sleepga to sleep all NMs and preferably kill in the order of BLM >> PLD >> WAR. Sleep II highly recommended to keep PLD asleep (Magic Accuracy gear and merits recommended). RDM keeps other Anticans not being fought asleep while SAM keeps hate with current NM with provoke and Weapon Skills. Had to Convert only once due to exhausting MP on cures/buffs for SAM and debuffs/sleeping for NMs. RDM should bring echo drops in case of Jamming Wave being used and also be careful of Sandtrap which can petrify everyone within range. (Alucardrakex -Ramuh) *Easy fight with two 75 RDM/NIN, one 73 MNK/DNC and one 63 WHM/BLM. Both RDM/NIN hadn't Enfeebling Magic capped, Enfeebling bonus equipment (except AF body), no merits and every Sleep (even tier-I!) stuck perfectly. Fight happened on Darksday. *Simple fight with one 75BLU/NIN, one 75RDM/NIN and one 75WHM/NIN. Yawn first on Centurio IV-VII, then Sleep II on Princeps IV-XLV when Yawn shows no sign of sticking. Antica slept a long time with this method. Also a note Yawn did not stick on the Princeps IV-XLV at all for our battle. This battle occured on a Firesday. Everyone fought. *Duo'd with 75BLM/37WHM and 75WAR/NIN with some difficulty BLM had to use Yag Drinks and echo drops, WAR had to use 3 echo drops and a Coeurl sub Make sure to clear the room first. WAR gear: Fourth Division Toporok, Pole grip, Bomb core, Celata, Chivalrous chain, Coral earring, Fang earring, Hauberk, Fighter's mufflers, Sun ring x2, Psilos Mantle, Warwolf belt, Barone cosciales, and Fighter's Calligae. Strategy - BLM used Sleepga II, WAR picked Triarius IV-XIV first no prob, BLM was in charge of Silence, Slow, and Paralyze (with all mobs). WAR had to use Aggressor, Warcry and Berserk. This NM shouldn't be a problem. Next NM is Centurio IV-VII, this one brought me down to red, make sure to keep shadows up whenever possible. Princeps IV-XLV for last, had to use Aggressor, Warcry, Berserk, and 2hr with Raging Rush to do some decent damage. This fight takes about 17mins when Duo'd this way, be careful with repops. Kill order: 1st - Triarius IV-XIV (Black Mage) 2nd - Centurio IV-VII (Warrior) 3rd - Princeps IV-XLV (Paladin) Akumaix - Carbuncle 10/2009 I moved this from front page as its just testimonials Shumanfoo 06/13/10 # Easy Trioed by sam/warx2 and drk/blm all 75. Drk has enfeebling magic skill 105(yes, 105) meditatex3 + sekkanoki, then Elemental seal + sleepga. All sleep and zerg mode: hasso, berserk and warcry. Fast fight. # Simple Trio with 75 DRG/BLU, RDM/NIN, BLM/RDM. DRG tanked, RDM melee opened SC with Savage blade for DRG. BLM kept mobs slept. No real threat. Duo'd as 75RDM/NIN and 67DNC/WAR. Cleared room and fought all 3 NM's in the room. Targeted BLM first and was able to Sleep II at least one of the other mobs every time w/o resists @ 248 Enfeebling Magic skill. DNC used Trance and Violent flourish at the begining to help with sleeping the mobs. Didn't use convert but used MP conservatively to be able to sleep mobs when needed. Otherwise RDM/NIN shadow tanked and DNC did most of the healing. Katarlkatarl Bismark